Pursuit
by Ukdallasfan
Summary: This is how I always imagined JR's and Sue-Ellen's first meeting and then the lead up to their first date. Hope it's OK


He couldn't take his eyes off her as she was crowned Miss Texas. She had stood out so remarkably against the other girls, girls who had tried their level best to catch the attention of the judges, to catch his eye as the most eligible bachelor in the hall. There was just something about Sue-Ellen Shepard that was devastating to JR Ewing. No prancing around for her, attempting to look sexy, like the other girls in the competition. She exuded sex whilst at the same time behaving like a lady. He had never seen anyone like her before. He had to have her. He'd never wanted anyone as much as her before.

For a split second they made eye contact. He flashed his famous smile at her and she shyly returned the gesture. Just perfect, he thought, smiling once again, making sure that she knew how much he approved of her as the rightful winner.

The applause subsided, the contestants withdrew and the public began to leave. He remained behind, deliberately. How was he going to get to her? He wondered. He rose to his feet and made his way backstage. She was surrounded by people offering their congratulations. One particular woman drew herself to JR's attention. She was smiling proudly whilst fussing over the angle of Sue-Ellen's crown. Photographs were to be taken, pictures that would make their way into all the major Texas newspapers of the State's beautiful representative at the forthcoming Miss America pageant. That must be her mother, JR mused as he looked on, keeping himself in the background, at least for the time being. If he was going to have her he would have to go through Mrs Shepard first. He remembered a piece of advice his daddy had once given him- charm the mother and get the girl, Jock had told him.

She looked slightly overwhelmed as the press moved in, as if this wasn't really her sort of thing. But she had been so good up on the stage, JR pondered as he watched the men photographing her and inviting her to make comment. He knew what the press men were thinking, what they would like to do to her, the same as him in reality. The thought momentarily annoyed him but then strengthened his resolve.

Spotting his opportunity, he moved in. "Congratulations Miss Shepard" he began, offering her his hand. Sue-Ellen gently but firmly shook it. "Thank you, Mr Ewing" she replied. Her touch was electric. The hair on the back of his arms stood on end. He wondered if she had felt it too? "Mrs Shepard, you must be very proud to have raised such a lovely daughter. She was truly the worthy winner, head and shoulders above the rest, with your wonderful support of course." "Thank you, Mr Ewing, we now look to the next competition, the big one, don't we Sue-Ellen?" the woman responded, obviously flattered. Sue-Ellen nodded.

"I was wondering whether I could take you out for lunch some time, Miss Shepard?" he asked, faltering slightly and looking briefly at the floor to give the impression of not being too forward. "I don't know about that" her mother answered for her. "Sue-Ellen is very busy what with her studies and preparation for the pageant. It's very nice of you to offer…" "No mother. I can manage all I have on quite well. I'd be delighted to accompany you to lunch, Mr Ewing" Sue-Ellen interjected, a hint of frustration in her voice. She met his gaze directly as she did so and flashed him a big, confident smile.

JR Ewing, she mused. He was much more handsome and charismatic in the flesh than in the newspaper pictures. She admired his facial features, in particular his bright blue eyes. He was the epitome of Texan masculinity, tall and strongly built, she thought as they gazed briefly into each other's eyes. She wondered what it would be like to be in his arms. The thought excited and then frightened her. He was so rich and powerful whereas she had next to nothing other than the crown and sash that she was wearing.

"I'm very pleased to hear that. I'll be in touch, very soon. Mrs Shepard, I can assure you my intentions are strictly honourable. Congratulations once again" JR told them as he took his leave. He couldn't believe his luck, the most beautiful girl in Texas had accepted his offer of a date. The thrill of the chase was on!

"Another arrangement arrived for you while you were out at lectures" one of the sorority girls told her as she entered the house. She stared at the bouquet of a dozen yellow roses interspersed with gypsophelia. "He's got it bad for you hasn't he? Gosh it's so romantic, Sue-Ellen. I mean, when do any of the boys at college do things like this?" "That's because none of them have any money" Sue-Ellen giggled. Secretly she was impressed. Every day in the lead up to their lunch date he had sent her flowers. She opened the accompanying card. _"To the prettiest girl in Texas. I can't wait to see you again. From your most ardent admirer, JR x. "_

"Let me see?" her friend asked. Sue-Ellen shyly handed the note over. The young woman sighed as she read the words on the card. "Aah! So romantic!" she repeated. Sue-Ellen's expression suddenly darkened. "What is it?" "Clint" she replied flatly. How was she going to tell him? When was she going to do it? The fact was that since she met JR Ewing she couldn't think of anyone else. JR was a man and Clint was just a boy. JR's power excited her and yet was a little bit scary at the same time. It was an intoxicating and heady mix which made her shiver when she thought of him. Then there was the money. Sue-Ellen might have denied it publicly but she was taken by the thought of never having to worry where the next dollar came from, of having a husband who could provide her with everything she wanted and needed. It had been an attitude instilled into her by her mother from a very young age. A rich husband was far better than a poor one. There was no denying it.

"Better sooner than later" she was advised. "If it's over, it's over. Put him out of his misery, Sue-Ellen. He's a nice boy. He needs to move on." Sue-Ellen nodded. She'd been avoiding Clint for the last couple of weeks, making excuses as to why she couldn't see him. It wasn't fair or right to keep him hanging on.

"Is the suit for a special occasion, Mr Ewing?" JR's usual tailor asked as he continued pinning the almost finished jacket. "No, not especially" JR lied. His private business was none of the man's concern. The question prompted him, however, to think about Sue-Ellen again. She was never far from his thoughts these days. He had wanted to take her out much sooner, to press his suit with urgency, to get her into bed as quickly as he could. Their respective schedules had rendered an early first date impossible though. It was now only two days away and he was finding it hard to concentrate on anything other than what it would be like to be on his own with her. His daddy had noticed that he was distracted albeit that JR had denied it. "If it's a woman, JR, I hope it's one that you intend on settling down with" Jock had told him.

He had no intention of settling down with anyone, not even the lovely Sue-Ellen Shepard. He just wanted to take her to bed, to do all the things to her that he and no doubt many other men had fantasised about. Then, when he had enough he would move on to the next woman who took his fancy. He'd done it before with many other so-called virtuous Texan young ladies and it had been easy. Charm, flattery and romance came easy to him where women were concerned. It was only a matter of time before the current Miss Texas gave in to him.

"He's here!" the sorority girls squealed as they peered through Sue-Ellen's bedroom window. "Oh my lord! Look at how handsome he is!" Paula cried as she watched him get out of his car and walk up the path, a single yellow rose in hand. "How do I look?" she asked, twirling around to let the girls inspect her. "Lovely, just perfect!" one of them told her, the rest of them nodding in agreement. She had bought a new dress with some of her prize money, a modest and ladylike shift which showed off her long, lithe legs. She had set the dress off with a pair of kitten heels and a row of pearls. "Elegant and classy" Paula commented as she and the others ran downstairs, clamouring to be the first to answer the door.

JR stood politely on the doorstep and waited. The door opened to the sight of five young women who were obviously trying to stifle excited, girlish giggles. "She'll be down any second, Mr Ewing" Paula told him. "Thank you" he responded. Then he saw her, half way down the stairs. He was immediately devastated once more by her beauty. Could this be love? He wondered as he handed the rose to her. Is she in fact the one?

THE END


End file.
